There is a need for late onset drug prevention and early cessation in high schools. The primary opportunity for universal prevention in high schools occurs during required health courses. However, several barriers to the implementation of research-based programs in high schools make this a formidable task. Limits on teachers' time, resources, and training compromise the fidelity and ultimate effectiveness of drug prevention efforts. Urban and rural communities face additional challenges of attracting and retaining qualified teachers. This Phase II project employs the latest in distance education technologies to help schools overcome many of the barriers to effective prevention. During Phase II, the high school health supplement, All Stars, Sr., will be further modified for delivery via teleconferencing. Teleconferencing allows a highly skilled expert to interact directly with students at one or more remote locations. Results from Phase I support the feasibility and effectiveness of this approach and provide a guide for program modification and improvement. During Phase II, additional activities will be developed and Internet components will be expanded. A cost effectiveness study and a randomized field trial will be conducted to compare the distance delivery of All Stars, Sr. to classroom-based delivery and treatment-as-usual. The program will be broadcast to at least 15 schools in North Carolina and Nebraska. Students will be measured at three points in time over a one-year period to assess changes in mediators and the prevalence and frequency of substance use. [unreadable] [unreadable]